Soaring knight of steel
by Gazyro
Summary: On a unknown world, humanity lives above the clouds in a citadel called the 'Spire'. Never has anybody attempted to go below the clouds, Untill now...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekkaman blade or any of its predecessors and follow-up's. this fanfiction is made for personal entertainment and not for the purpose of moneymaking.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

**20 years ago**

The sun calmly shined over the metallic surface of the drop pod. It was the only pod left on the spire and this event caused the entire spire population, lower and upper class to come and say farewell to the brave adventurers.

"Ladies', Gentlemen's, Regents and Kings! Today we are saying farewell to the expeditionary force. As you all know…" The man continued talking to the crowd while a small group of men in black armor and capes walked towards the pod.

One of them turned around and made a small sprint to a woman that followed him. "Be sure to take care of him. And don't worry, I talked to one of the regents and she made arrangements for us to live in one of her homes with all the luxuries that we need. Or shall I say, that 'you' need for the time being." The man had removed his helmet and was grinning like a teenager that though up something dirty.

"Just get going my love. I'll be fine." The woman nodded and made a quick hand gesture that the man should get a move on. He didn't waste his time and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before jumping headfirst into the pod.

"Jack for crying out loud, quit playing games! You know that everybody is counting on us to do our jobs right. So we can't go playing games or act like idiots in front of them." The person who said this was carrying the same armor as them but with golden trims. In the order this was the rank of Bloodguard the highest rank a knight of their order could have. The person itself was of a normal build but due to the tightness of the clothing between the armor plates one could clearly see his muscles.

Jack sat down and grunted a bit. He never liked to make himself appear like somebody who followed the rules like it was of life importance. Actually his crazy attitude was the reason why he was selected for this.

A few minutes later the crowd clapped once more and the door was closed by a person on the outside. The knight's pulled the safety cover over their body like they where instructed by the person who found the schematics of the pod. Jack couldn't help to joke around again. "I hated when he said that we couldn't move our hands. I'm stressed out and know just the way to get rid of it. But this doesn't give me the opportunity."

The other knights laughed a bit. They noticed the light dimmed and looked at each other for another time as this might be the last time.

The Bloodguard spoke once again. "Well gentleman it was an honor to serve with you people and if we survive this I will buy you all enough mead to kill yourself.

The other knights laughed but knew that their chances of surviving where low.

Suddenly all of them felt the shock of the pod being released and all screamed as they plummeted down the sky.

Even though hey had the feeling they died all of them exited the pod and looked at the area they had landed. It was an open area in what appeared to be a large area filled with nothing but trees. For a moment they felt like they had discovered heaven. However they would soon notice that this heaven would be equal to hell for them, as the shadows crept closer to them, even thought the sun was still at the same place.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekkaman blade or any of its predecessors and follow-up's. this fanfiction is made for personal entertainment and not for the purpose of moneymaking.

**Chapter 1**

**Forest below the clouds**

Tyvo was thoroughly training for the upcoming finals. He knew he had to be in the top three to become a knight of the order. He heard from his mother, that his father made it at this age as well. Even though he never met him he had a lot of respect for him. It had been twenty years ago that his father descended to the realm below the clouds. The only thing they found back, was a bloody note that one of their ravens's carried back.

What also puzzled him was that he was given a different blade as the others that where aspiring to be a knight of the order. The design of the blade was the same but the handle of it was custom made and had a peculiar crystal on the end. The crystal itself appeared to be made of the same material as the crystals on the hilts of other knights but the color was never seen before.

A small number of other people where training on the courtyard as well. Along with a girl who seemed to be in for the money. Tyvo had heard that she played dirty and wouldn't hesitate to use underhanded methods to win and eliminate people from participating.

"Tyvo, I challenge you do a duel!. The winner takes the loser's place in the finals."

Tyvo shook his head. He had no right to walk away from a duel while in the courtyard. He had to agree even if he knew that it was impossible to win this. "Allright, you want to do it here?"

"No I want to fight you on the overlook." The overlook was a terras that was a dangerous place to even stand on. It was only accessible from the courtyard and had no protection on the other side. If one wanted to commit suicide he only had to walk over the edge and fall down to the clouds. And now Tyvo had to fight somebody from which he knew she wouldn't hesitate to push him off.

As the duel escalated between the two Tyvo began to notice that the overlook was due to some repairs. While the two where fighting a number of holes where discovered in the surface where one could easily fall through. He had trouble keeping track with his opponent as well. And due to this he didn't notice the pet raven till the last moment. He flinched and lowered his guard for an instant. But as soon as he lowered it he noticed his opponent had planned for this and made her move. He tried to block the attack but due to his wrong stance he staggered backward and balanced on the ledge.

"So Tyvo… this is the of the road for you then." She smirked and lashed out with her blade directly for his head.

He had no second doubts and let himself fall down into the clouds and closed his eyes. "Is this the end?"

Tyvo opened his eyes but everything was blurred. "Am I still alive?" He asked himself.

"Of course you are. But don't ask for how long." A female voice came from the same room he was in, but the light in the room was too weak to reveal who said it.

"Who is there?" He tried looking for his clothing but he couldn't find anything that might shed some light in the situation.

"Looking for something? Oh well, its not like you can go anywhere." The person behind the voice appeared to have no trouble seeing in this darkness.

"Cant go anywhere what do you mea….. HEY!" Tyvo tried moving his body but everything appeared to be locked and only a tiny bit of movement.

"Finally noticed have you?.." The voice stopped for a moment. "Their here."

A door on the left side of Tyvo was opened and he had to close his eyes due to the sudden change in light. When he slowly opened them he saw something that instilled fear into every fiber of his body. He noticed that every inch of his body below his neck was covered in what appeared to be webbing of a spider. He looked up and noticed the culprit who did this to him. It appeared to be the backside of a giant spider, but unlike the spiders he saw in his life this one appeared to be bigger them him, much bigger. He tried moving around but he was still stuck in the webbings.

"Having fun with him Aviendha? I am sorry to bother you but I think its time to ask our guest some questions." A female figure appeared on his left side and looked him deep into the eyes. "Like, what are you doing here? Why is one of the race of man in the forest?"

"Race of man?" Tyvo recollected himself upon hearing that this spider might actually not be interested in eating him. But the serious look on this woman's face gave him some doubts about her question. What did she mean with the race of men? Wasn't she part of it as well? And what was this forest she talked about?

"You better come up with a lie better than that. Or shall I tell Aviendha to tighten a few strings?" The woman appeared to mean business. And had a strange expression on her face, like she saw something that grossed her out.

"Okay, let me start from the beginning then. I am Tyvo ser nosh, squire in the order of the Spire." The word spire caused the woman to give off a more gentle smile as if the word itself carried a lot of truth to it.

"The Spire? He means he is like them?" Tyvo heard that the voice came from a more distant place then the woman beside him and looked up again. He noticed that the spiderlike being was hanging on a single thread above him but more importantly he also noticed that this spider had the upper body of a woman and only the lower part was that of a spider. This revelation caused not a real sense of fear but more a sense of curiosity.

"Who or what are you people anyway?" he questioned both the spider woman and the person on his left.

"I think its better if we show you, here let me cut you free of this web. Just try and keep still." The woman pulled out a small knife that appeared to be sheathed behind her back and started cutting Tyvo loose. "Oh and put these clothes on. I think they might fit you." She placed a back with what sounded like a complete set of armor beside of him.

Tyvo couldn't help but to look and noticed that he was actually naked below the webbing. He wondered for a moment what happened to his clothing but knew he had more pressing matters.

"If you are clothed again meet us outside." The woman moved to the door. "You too girl"

"Like I haven't seen it already." The spider woman let herself fall to the ground beside of Tyvo and gave him a quick grin "Give me a yell when you are clothed I need those webbings again." And she was out of the room as well.

Tyvo straightened himself again and looked around. He noticed immediately the sword that was lying above the bag. "How did you get here?" He grinned and lifted it up looking if it was his blade, which it was. He placed the blade back in the scabbard and placed it on the floor and opened the bag. The bag contained what appeared to be a complete set of armor that looked like one made for a bloodguard. But ever since the expedition no new bloodguards where appointed. He thought for a moment if this might be the same one as the one that the person who led the expedition carried but quickly said to himself that it was impossible. He quickly put on the shirt and pants and clicked the armor in place. It appeared to him that the armor a knight wore was in fact lighter then the armor that the squires used. He hung the sword scabbard on his left side and walked out the door.

The sight of what he saw next, was something that made him think he was clobbered on the head, or just having a dream. He quickly pinched himself and noticed the pain. "Guess not then." He continued looking around trying to see if something was actually ordinary.

"Shocked to see? Your friends reacted the same way to us." The woman that stood beside him appeared to be the same one that cut him free. "As you can see we are Halflings. Most of us come from cities that are located near this massive forest. The spire as you called it is something of myth on the surface. It is believed to be the last place that is unaffected by the taint of demons and gods that walk the surface. Nobody has ever seen it but there are some people who claimed to be from it. Those people where mostly poor and made these things up to gain more status in cities. But as soon as they where revealed to be culprits they where hanged or worse. Your people where also claiming to be from the Spire and as first we didn't believe them but after some time we saw that they where actually telling the truth." The woman clenched her fist. As if something angered her.

"What happened to them?" Tyvo asked calmly.

"They where killed, murdered to be exact." She pointed at a small pool at the center of the town. There where a number of crosses placed on the edge closest to the forest.

"Who did it?" Tyvo noticed the woman had some trouble talking about this subject and avoided to note that his father was with the expedition.

"I think it's better to talk about this to the elders. Come with me." She turned to right and walked towards two massive towers on the outskirt of the town. Suddenly she stopped and looked around.

"Something wrong?"

She didn't respond but remained looking at the forest.

Tyvo got a frightening sensation in his stomache like something was telling him that something was amiss. He suddenly noticed that once again he couldn't move his legs nor arms. But this time it didn't feel like something soft infact it felt more like scales. He looked down and noticed his entire body was covered it what appeared to be the tail of a giant snake.

Suddenly the upper body of a girl roughly his age appeared in front of him. "Hmm, I liked him better without his clothing." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and moved back behind him.

"Mind telling me what snake lady means with without clothing? How much people have seen me like that anyway?" Tyvo blushed from both the sudden kiss and the revelation that a woman saw him without his clothing and could have easily done something to him.

"Oh I wondered when you would show up. Tyvo meet Aeris, she was the one who brought you here after she found you in the woods."

"Okay that explains why she has seen me without clothing but why is she holding me like this." Tyvo noticed that she had placed her head on his shoulders and firmly hold her with both her arms and her tail.

"Well you see…" The woman blushed a bit and gave off a quick giggle. "You see, in their culture whenever one of them brings home a male she has to marry him. And seeing that she brought you here…"

'WHAT!! Your shitting with me right?" Tyvo couldn't help but to feel like he was trapped in some kind of theatric piece and he was the comical character.

"I'm afraid not. But you two make a cute couple." The woman couldn't help but to laugh a bit at the situation. But she suddenly turned to the forest again with fear in her eyes.

Tyvo noticed that birds flew out of their trees like something scared them.

"GET DOWN!" Suddenly a voice came from across the village and everybody let themselves fall to the ground. Tyvo had no saying in he matter and was thrown on the ground by the girl holding him.

"Ahh, seems like the rumors where true. Welcome to Nyria godslayer. Enjoy the air that fills your lungs because it's going to be your last breath." Somebody said on a demonic tone.

Tyvo crawled up as soon as he heard the voice the snakegirl had released him so he could stand. The sight of the person in front of him nearly caused him to throw up. The entire body appeared to be sown or burned together. The person's skin was completely black and two giant fleshy wings filled with holes hung behind him. His right hand appeared to be mostly human and carried a giant blade with a devilishly ornamented hilt. He remembered the hilt from one of the ancient books that the library had. It was said that this blade was wielded by monsters that where raised from the dead. The left arm appeared to be armored with bones that grew from the person's own body. He had a feeling that in a swordfight the arm could be used as a shield to block enemy blades.

"Ah, I'm not frightening you now am I godslayer? I mean I take more pleasure in killing frightened people but people like you I would rather kill while they think they can easily kill me." The person sounded like he knew what he was doing and appeared only interested in Tyvo.

"What do you want of me?"

"Simple question godslayer, I want your life taken out."

"Stop it right there ghoul. You have no right to trespass our borders without our permission." The woman that was with Tyvo all this time stepped forward.

"Heh, like that stopped me last time. No Halfling after I deal with the godslayer you and your friends are going to bow to my master's will."

"You mean murder us and raise our corpses like you did to the city of Tash?" This time it was Aeris that talked.

"Yeah those people serve us nicely. I even heard your sister is doing fine as my masters slave." The demon started to drool a bit like he could taste the blood of the people around him.

"You want me right? Well then, let's make a deal. If you kill me you leave these people alone. And if I defeat you, you will never return to these lands again." Tyvo now stepped forward from what he heard was that this person was most likely the reason that his father never returned home.

"Defeat me? Oh godslayer, you got me there. But I will honor your agreement and not harm these people. In fact I will let my shadow's do the work."

Tyvo suddenly noted that something appeared from his shadow behind him. He turned around and cut the shadow being down with his blade.

"Ahh you prove to be a worthy opponent. But your time is up!" The demon dashed towards him and slammed his blade towards him.

Tyvo easily blocked the attack. "Heh, you attack like a little kid." He pushed the blade of his opponent and slashed with his blade at his opponent's vulnerable midsection.

What he didn't expect was that his opponent actually wanted him to do this. The demon used his wings to move backwards. And with a powerful stab he pierced right through the center of Tyvo's chest armor and straight through his hearth.

Tyvo staggered backwards clearly defeated. Blood was gushing from the wound. He looked at his opponent who walked towards him and slowly his sight began to fade.

"Tsk, Tsk. Worthless thing." The demon kicked Tyvo across the town with a single kick.

Tyvo crashed into one of the trees on the shore of the pool and bounced off and sank into the pool's water causing them to become red of the blood.

"Ah, yes now where was I. Oh yeah." The demons wings opened and a number of beings started to creep out his shadows. "Ohh I am going to enjoy killing every last of you people." He let out a devilish laugh as more shadowbeing started to appear behind him. However he suddenly stopped when he noticed water was splashing on his face and on the ground. He turned around and looked at the pool. The sight of it caused him to take a step back.

Inside the hole that was once the pool now stood an armored being. The armor was shaped into sharp edges and corners and was colored in three main colors white, yellow and red. The armor made the thing look like a weapon itself, as even the hands where covered in small but sharp armor pieces.

"Who…" The demon took another step back when he finally noticed the blade that the thing carried. "YOU!" he snarled and without command the small group of shadows rushed towards the thing in the pool only to be cut down in one swift stroke as the being walked through their ranks towards their master himself. Two small green lines on the inside of the being's helmet became smaller as it brought its blade down on the demon cleaving it in half with no effort.

Aeris immediately noticed the blade. "I knew he would protect me." She nodded in the direction of the being.

The demon disappeared from sight leaving no trail of him actually being here except that his blade that remained on the ground.

The being itself grasped his blade tighter as if it knew it wouldn't be this easy. He looked up into the sky and immediately afterwards fell down on his back and remained motionless.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekkaman blade or any of its predecessors and follow-up's. This fanfiction is made for personal entertainment and not for the purpose of moneymaking.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

**Stand up steel knight, Voltekka!**

Tyvo walk on a small brick pavement, the pavement being the only thing visible to him. He looks around but only hears a devilish laughter. He feels a bit worried as the sound of it was the same from his dream, in which he died. He suddenly noticed a figure standing in front of him. It was a black colored monster which he immediately recognized. He tried grabbing his blade but noticed he didn't have hands. He once again felt the pain, as the blade of his opponent stabbed him through the hearth. He suddenly noticed he was falling down as the pavement moved away from him. He grasped around trying to get a hold of something.

"WHAA!" He screamed for a second but suddenly noticed that instead of falling to his certain doom he only fell out of a bed. "Phew, I thought I was dead." He gave off a sigh of relief and noticed his chest was wrapped in bandages. In the center of it a small stain of blood was noticeable. "It wasn't a dream?" He felt over the stain and noticed it caused no pain. He gently removed some of the bandages and noticed that his skin was as smooth as usual.

He thought about this for a moment. If his skin was this smooth then what was the deal with the blood. And more importantly what was that thing in his dream? He looked around and noticed the armor he wore. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the breastplate had a cut right at the place where the bloodstain was on his bandages.

"Oh you're awake again." Aeris quietly creeped closer to him and looked down on him and giggled at the sight of him lying there on the ground. He bowed over him and stretched her hand in a sign of wanting to help him get up.

Tyvo grabbed the hand and pulled himself up. He was astonished how easy it was for her to not be pulled down to him.

She looked him in the eyes and a small blush appeared on her face. "Ehhh, you want something to eat?" She avoided looking in his eyes while saying that and clearly showed some hesitation in her voice.

Tyvo hadn't noticed that she blushed and rubbed with his hand across his stomach. "In a matter of fact, I am starving." His stomach agreed with him and gave a small rumble.

Aeris blushed now even more. She felt it inappropriate to laugh about his stomach. "Could you follow me then?" She quietly moved towards a much larger room.

"OUCH!" She quickly turned to Tyvo who followed her and looked at her with a puzzled face. "Can you watch out where you stand?" She hissed a bit as she pointed at his right foot.

"Oh, sorry." Tyvo immediately noticed that he accidentally stepped on the end of her tail. He had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time this would happen.

After he sat down on what appeared to be bench he took a look around. The room was decorated with only the most basic of furniture. He looked back at Aeris and noted to himself that she wasn't too bad either. He could only see the backside but this was the first time he had a real clear look at her. She had a nice body for a person which lower half was that of a snake. She had long red hair that nearly reached all the way to her lower back. He also noticed that she only wore a girdle with some cloth covering the part where her human body appeared to end and where the snake body started. As well as a shirt that was open on her side and connected to the girdle keeping it from slipping down or up. He couldn't help but to feel lucky that such a girl was with him at this time.

As soon as she turned around Tyvo looked in front of him to avoid being seen gawking at her.

"Here it is. I hope its enough, I don't generally keep a lot of food around" She places four bowls filled to the brink with bread, salad, meat and potatoes. She quietly sat down directly beside of him and smiled. "Go ahead and eat." She herself crabbed some meat out of one of the bowls and started eating it.

Tyvo wasted no time and grabbed a bit of everything. When he took the first bite he noticed her cooking wasn't half bad. "You sure know how to prepare a meal" he said to break the ice.

"Thank you..." She started blushing and this time Tyvo actually noticed it. "Oh, mind telling a bit about yourself?" she looked at him with questioning eyes.

Tyvo noticed for the first time that she had vertical pupils. "S-sure. What do you want to know?" he took another bite of the bread in his hand and looked a bit more at her. He noticed that the clothing he saw where more revealing on the front then on the back.

"Well, what did you do before you appeared in front of me?" She wiggled a bit with her tail around her finger like she was too shy to ask it upfront.

"Phew, that's going to be a long story." he thought for a moment and continued. "I was born and raised with my mother in a house of one of the regents of the spire."

"Regents? You mean like a king?" Aeris replied.

"No a regent is more of a leader of a certain providence. We have kings but those have only power over the regents who have only power over the district leaders. Who control the population"

"Doesn't this much leaders cause more trouble then its worth?" Aeris was puzzled by the amount of people that made up the ruling party of the so called Spire.

"Sometimes it does. If a king wants something done in a district it has to go all the way down to the district leader who either accepts or rejects the idea and sends it back through the regent to the king. We sometimes had problems with kings wanting to change the color of the rooftop of the academy. It took them five years to decide what color it had to be and in the end the district leader rejected the idea of painting the rooftop but agreed with the color." Tyvo made a small grin and noticed that Aeris laughed a bit too. "So where was I? Oh yeah, so my mother and I lived in that house until my mother finally married another person. I know it was hard for her to let go of my dad but knowing now that he was killed I don't feel bad for her decision." He drank a bit of the water that Aeris had poured into a glass. "Thanks."

"So you lived alone with your mother? Wasn't that hard?"

"Not really, of course my mother didn't like if I brought a girl home when I got older. But I guess that's just something that mothers do."

"Bringing a girl home? You don't mean…" Aeris was blushing so hard that even the scales on her tail started to turn a bit red.

Tyvo now started to blush as well as he understood what she thought about. "No not that, I was way too young at that time to even think about that." He sighed as a sign of relief that she understood what he meant. "After I turned fourteen I haven't been with a woman except some tutors of me and of course my mother." He clenched his fist thinking of that fateful duel "And of course the person who caused me to appear here."

"What do you mean?" Aeris knew Tyvo suddenly appeared from the sky, but never knew how he in fact got off the spire and down here.

"A girl roughly my age, she was somebody who was aiming to become a knight of the order as well. We two got in a duel and she played dirty… No knowing that in a real war you win by playing dirty at times she actually beat me fare and square. And I don't think it was her intention to kill me like that. At least I hope not." He took a breath and took another sip of water. "Well that is roughly it. Most of my past is just the basic stuff of a boy. But how about you?"

"Me? Well that is an even longer story." Aeris sighed a bit as if she wanted to avoid this subject.

"Hey you wanted to marry me didn't you? I can't marry anybody somebody who doesn't trust me girl." Tyvo knew what he just said was a bit too over the top but somehow his mouth spoke things that he wouldn't say in a normal situation.

Hearing Tyvo say this gave Aeris the feeling that she could completely trust him. She gently crawled a bit more against him and gently pushed him on his back. She then gently moved her body over his and placed her head against his.

"Aeris, wha.." Tyvo was silences by a finger that Aeris placed on his lips.

"Shhh. Don't say anything." She shushed at him and gently kissed him on his lips. Just before she closed her eyes she noticed he had already closed his giving her a certain feeling of shared interest in the kiss. She quickly felt the warmth of his lips spreading to hers and started toying a bit with his lips with her tongue. At the same time she felt a hand gently stroking through her hair and she couldn't help but do the same to him.

"She really loves me." Tyvo thought to himself. He couldn't help but to like the situation he was in for the moment. He felt Aeris's tongue moving against his lips but for time being he felt kissing should just suffice. However, the moment that he thought that he wanted to keep it to regular kissing he noticed Aeris her hand sliding over his chest. For a moment he thought she just wanted to feel how his body looked like underneath the clothing. But as soon as she moved past his navel and he could feel her fingers trying to slide underneath his pants he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled it a bit back.

"I guess I am going a bit too far?" Aeris looked in Tyvo's eyes. Her face was red of excitement and a small line of saliva was still connected between his and her lips.

Tyvo gave a confirming nod to her.

"I guess its only natural, as we just met." She let Tyvo sit upright again but rested her face in his lap.

Tyvo couldn't help himself and stroked a bit through her hairs again. "So, what about you? You haven't answered my question before." He smiled a bit at her when she turned to him with her face.

"Well, I guess I owe you a bit of an explanation. Especially now." She made herself comfortable by lying down on her back. "I come from a poor family from a neighbor city of Tash. Both my biological parents where humans."

"Normal humans?" Tyvo interrupted her.

"Yeah, it might sound odd, but most of the Halflings here are from human family's and just like me cast out of the city the moment they where born." A small tear rolled over her face which Tyvo promptly removed with his finger. She gave off a faint smile when he did that and continued. "Later I heard that when I was born I was immediately cast from the city. Lucky for me I was found by one of the elders from Tash that walk the barren planes in search of Halflings like me. He brought me inside the city of Tash in which I was raised by one of my own kind."

"Own kind? You mean a Halfling?" Tyvo felt that this question was a bit more of self explanation as Halfling sounded more like a name for the group of people that he saw.

"No but I think you already understood that. Halflings are just the name people gave us due to our appearance. I am one that belongs to the race of Lamia or what people tend to call us, snake people. To be more precise I am of the Echidna branch of that race."

"Why is it that you are of a different branch or why is it called a different branch?" Tyvo was a bit puzzled about the amount of information that Aeris was handing him but he knew that just nodding his head would cause questions later on.

"Well what I have heard is that Echidna's appear to be able to use magic but due to the fact that I was raised by a regular Lamia mother I haven't tried or learned anything about how to use it. When I was old enough I started venturing out into the woods and started to make my living by hunting animals and selling them as food. And then the day happened that I came back only to saw Tash burning."

"Didn't there was a demon here that told something about your sister and Tash?" Tyvo replied on a soft tone.

"Yeah, Tash was raided by demons like a lot of city's where there was no god they could control to use the populace to their own schemes. The entire city was murdered and raised as undead or worse. Some people where kept alive. Mostly the women for who knows what reason."

"And I take it you ended up here afterwards?"

"Yeah after I made my way through the camps of those demons I entered the more dense places of the forest and ended up here." She replied.

"What are these demon's anyway?" Tyvo replied on a more serious tone.

"They are beings that appeared a few hundred years ago. At that time the spire disappeared from the sky and never returned. The demons are after the control of all humans and possibly more. From what I know is that scriptures from the past talk about them as well. But they where portrayed as mindless and savage. But these feel different these actually feel like they are controlled by something into doing exactly what needs to be done." She shivers a bit after she talked as if the subject alone is enough to give her Goosebumps

"So you think they are controlled by something above them?" Tyvo replied again on a serious tone. He thought about what he heard in the academy about demons and witchcraft in the past.

"I think so. But who has enough power to defeat them and actually use them for his or her means?" She couldn't get her finger around it but had a feeling that the being that Tyvo became to fight the demon might actually be the key to this riddle.

Meanwhile

"I still cant believe one of them actually appeared here." A Echidna woman crawled around the room. The had seen the transformation of Tyvo into the being and didn't like the fact that he was in the town with no knowledge about what he was. "I mean, have you seen what he did? He could have easily killed the demon but he let him get away." She clenched her fist as if Tyvo did something extremely wrong to her.

"Yeah the escape of the demon is a problem for us sis. What if they find us again?" Another Echidna appeared but this one was just lying on her back in the massive room.

"Knowing that demon he wont tell his master." A old man replied while sitting on a throne. "What about you jack?" He looked at the second male who was also sitting on a throne.

"For the last time my name isn't jack. But yeah, this demon wont tell his master. He will only report what he saw and come back stronger then ever. I say we have no choice but to tell that young man."

"Where is he at the moment?" The troubled Echidna peered out of the window.

"He is with Aeris." The other Echidna replied.

A loud smack was heard as the troubled Echidna face palmed herself. "I hope we are lucky and she isn't doing what I think. That girl looked too much in love to keep her hands off him."

The others in the room laughed a bit.

"Ravika? Could you have Tyvo come up to my room in the tower?" One of the males stood up and walked out of the room.

"With pleasure." Ravika bowed and walked to the stairs. She heard the two Echidna's talking about how they where relieved about the fact that a person under the name of godslayer had arrived. She didn't like the fact that she felt like sending somebody who had nothing to do with this war into certain doom.

Back to Tyvo and Aeris

"Did you hear that?" Tyvo lay down on the couch and Aeris was lying on top of him again.

"Sounds like something knocked the door. Shall I get it?" He tried standing up but Aeris was faster then him and already opened the door.

"Ravika. What can I do for you?" Aeris greeted the person as one does with a regent back at the Spire.

"I want to borrow Tyvo for a bit. I have orders to bring him in front of the elders." She looked at Tyvo and he immediately recognized her from the previous time.

Tyvo wasted no time and put the armor that way lying around on again and hung the sword scabbard to his side. He noticed that Aeris was busy talking with Ravika and when he came close he could clearly hear that she wouldn't allow him to go without her.

"Tyvo, I leave this to you. Do you want Aeris to come with you?" Ravika now turned to Tyvo to resolve this issue.

"Please Tyvo, I promise that I wont be a burden for you. But there are some things I want to ask as well." Aeris knew that Tyvo would rather go alone but she wanted to help him the best she could and what better would she be able to help him if she finally started learning about magic.

"Okay, if only if it is to give you a chance to reconnect yourself your true heritage." Tyvo replied.

Aeris blushed, "H-how did you know?"

Tyvo smiled at her. "I noticed how you talked about it when you told me. It sounded like you wanted to get a second chance. Well here is one."

Aeris replied by hugging him from the back and burying her face in the black cloak on his back. "Thank you." She softly spoke.

Tyvo and Aeris followed Ravika into the massive building and up the stairs. When she crossed a massive door Ravika came to a stop. "This is where the master awaits you, I cant come with you." She knocked on the door and walked away.

Tyvo entered the room closely followed by Aeris. He looked around and noticed that the entire room was filled with bookshelves. He also noticed a man standing near the window. He hesitated a bit no knowing what he might be doing here.

Aeris was just like Tyvo in complete awe about the amount of bookshelves. She crawled a bit around and started reading some of the backs of the books. Maybe one of these books held the answers she was seeking.

"I know what you are looking for Aeris. Come to me and I'll give it to you" The man still stood at the window but somehow knew exactly what was going on around him and what she was thinking about.

Tyvo felt less at ease knowing that this person somehow could sense what they where thinking and where they where. "What is it that you want from me?" He didn't know why he was summoned here but he had a feeling that he had to do something for the person himself. Something that he wasn't going to like.

The man didn't move but only laughed a bit. "Ahh yes I owe you an explanation. Especially due to the fact that you don't even know what you are." The man turned around and pointed his finger at Tyvo. "Now do you?" He had a peculiar aura hanging around him. As if he knew exactly what he was talking about and what he was doing. This caused Tyvo to feel even less at ease.

"I take it that I am just a normal human being right?" He frowned a bit at the man. What was he talking about?

The man only laughed more like Tyvo said something funny. "Really? Since when can humans change into that?"

Tyvo didn't really know what he was talking about change into what? "What? Change into what?"

The man looked at Aeris who had quietly come closer and was now standing behind Tyvo.

Tyvo noticed the man looking at something behind him and turned around to see it was Aeris who was looking troubled by the situation. "What is he talking about Aeris?" Tyvo tried his best to give off a friendly smile to put her at ease but with the current situation this wasn't that easy.

Aeris felt like she treated Tyvo like a child for not telling him what happened. "Well when that demon stabbed you through the hearth we thought we had lost you. But somehow you appeared again encased in the form of a armored golem and defeated him." She lowered her head due to her shame for not telling him and added in a whimpering voice. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner I just couldn't..." She stopped as she noticed that Tyvo gave her a hug and patted her back. "I was just so worried that you wouldn't believe me and leave me alone."

Tyvo couldn't help but to think this was the start of something unavoidable. Aeris already told him that its a custom by their people to marry the man they bring home to the village. He couldn't help but to find that more and more attractive with every minute that passed. He wiped that thought from his head and turned to the man by turning his head in his direction. "So it this true?"

The man nodded quietly he walked to a bookshelf and pulled out a book that had a number drawings of crystals on the sides. "Yeah its true, you are what we elders know under the name of Tekkaman. A being that is said to be able to fight the entire world on its own." The man smirked a bit and continued looking for something else in the bookshelves. "These beings have disappeared for a long time. When they disappeared they had defeated the demons that are now once again menacing the world." The man grabbed a thick book that had a chain running through the back so that one could carry it over its shoulder like a bag. He aproached both Tyvo and Aeris and handed Aeris the book that he found the last. "Here this is what you where looking for. If you have further questions meet with my wife. She should be able to answer all questions you have about your species." He noted Tyvo that he should follow him which he did. "For you son, If you don't mind me addressing you like that."

Tyvo shook his head. "No its okay to call me like that. But more importantly what is this Tekkaman you mentioned?"

The man grinned a bit. "Its a mythological monster here on the surface. At least that is what everybody believes. The truth is that they have existed for real. But the last sighting of them is twelve hundred years ago. At that time there were twelve of them in total." The man opened the book in his hands and opened a page on which twelve armored golems where drawn. The details themselves where astonishing as if somebody stood beside them when he drew the pictures. "could you draw your sword and remove the gem on the hilt?" The man looked at Tyvo with a serious face.

Tyvo unsheathed the blade and looked a few seconds at the crystal. It seemed like it was impossible to remove it. He pulled on the crystal and it came loose without any trouble. He was astonished how easy it was to remove it and looked at the small crystal in his hand and noticed he could see something inside of it.

"Okay now I want you to focus on the crystal. Just command it with your mind to grow."

Tyvo looked at the man himself. What was he talking about? There was no such thing as causing a gem to grow by thinking about it right? He took a deep breath and tried to do as he was asked as best as possible. To his disbelieve the crystal actually grew. From the small size it was it grew to somewhat the same size as his complete hand.

"This is what the Tekkaman called a Tekset crystal. It holds the key for their transformation. From what I know the command was 'Tek Setter' or something like that" The man continued.

"You sound like you know an awful lot about them. And I have the feeling that not everything is from that book. Am I right?" Tyvo calmly replied

The man sat down on a nearby chair and put something in front of his eyes. Tyvo could t quite make out what it was but guessed it was made of glass. "You're right. I know allot more then you think Tyvo ser nosh. The name I used to have in the days when Tekkaman where still among us was Heinrich Van Freeman. I was one of the people that kept the Tekkaman safe when they where resting and gave them food and company."

"But. You just said the last sighting of them was twelve hundred years ago." Tyvo replied.

"True, but as Aeris might know is that Echidna can live for millennium's with their partner without even aging. I just see myself lucky to have found such a beautiful woman who I can live forever with. This is also the reason why I don't look that old. But to get back to the point. I kept a certain Tekkaman named Blade safe in return he answered all my questions about his powers and abilities. He told me that the wielder of this power is technically immortal as well, at least in the not aging anymore after the point where they transform the first time. But they can still be destroyed and thus ending their life. They also heal faster then normal people. From what I expect is this was the reason why you survived the fall from the Spire. And of course, survived the attack of that demon. Speaking of which, I know he will be back shortly, so I am going to give you the most information I have about the abilities most Tekkaman have. Other abilities are something you have to figure out yourself by trial and error or somehow let the armor itself tell you it. So please sit and relax a bit because I know that this is a lot to take in." The man opened his book and started to read. Most likely to refresh his memory about this subject.

Tyvo stepped forward to do as he was asked. He sat down on the nearest chair and gave a quick glance to the crystal again. It was till its large size and somehow he felt safe while holding it. When he looked up he saw that Aeris was frantically shifting through pages from the book she was given. It was as if she was worried about something as she started scratching her head more and more often. She suddenly looked to the window and Tyvo saw that she was trembling. "I don't think we have much time.." He noticed the old man had already stood up and was looking out of the window.

"No we don't." He replied. "I have to be quick then." He turned to Tyvo again. "If you transform it might be painful for you but bear with it. The armor you will have gained after the process is impenetrable by any mortal weapon. At least to my knowledge." He seemed a bit unsure about this. "The demon that attacked you has not a single chance to destroy you. Sure he might break you arms if you don't watch out but Physical damage to your body is not possible. The only thing that I know that is able to destroy you is another Tekkaman."

Tyvo was shocked to hear this. "You mean the Tekkaman disappeared because they turned on themselves?"

"No, they where defeated by another Tekkaman. One by the name of Omega. It is rumored that he still lives." Heinrich clenched his fist. Tyvo noticed this and knew that this was because the fact that Omega had killed a close friend of him. Heinrich quickly continued. "All Tekkaman come equipped with a bladed weapon as their main offensive item. Most of these are created by the armor and are invisible unless drawn. Judging from the look I had on your armor I have to say that I think the gems on your shoulders are the location from which your weapon is created. Every bladed weapon has unique characteristics and its abilities have to be found out by yourself. I wont even know what the blade can or cannot do. Also do note that the blades just like the armor are indestructible and never grow blunt." Heinrich gave off a quick grin and added. "So if you'd like you could use it as razor to shave yourself." He quickly continued with a more serious tone. "But to be honest the most astonishing ability that I have seen about this armor is the ability to fly. Not with the aid of wings or anything like that but by another means. I don't know how it exactly works but what I was told is that its completely controlled by the wielder of the armor and capable to give you the ability to fly or dash to a certain location with great speed."

Suddenly a loud noise was heard from the outside of the tower accompanied by allot of screaming people. Tyvo knew this was the moment of truth. The demon had come back and he was the one who had to defeat it. Undefeatable with the armor or not he still felt uneasy. What if the demon threatened others to get what he wanted to do here, To kill him. Tyvo suddenly felt two hands on his shoulders one was of Aeris who looked down and had a obviously heard everything that was said and the other hand was that of Heinrich.

"This is your battlefield Tyvo. What do you say that you send this thing back into the the nothingness that it came from?" Heinrich had a look in his eyes as if he could see Tyvo easily beating this demon. But was that true? Could he easily beat him.

Tyvo said nothing but ran out of the room and down the stairs. Reason being the fact that he just witnessed that the demon killed a child in cold blood. He felt that waiting even longer might cause more innocents to lose their lives. The demon was here for him and nobody else.

When he stepped out on the tower he was greeted by the same demonic voice he heard before.

"Ahh if it isn't our little godslayer. Last time you got lucky and you had something protecting you but this time I know that that thing wont appear again." He mentioned some demonic words to the ground. "My master has informed me that that being was just a one time appearance of something from our past." He laughed but he soon stopped as Tyvo yelled at him in a violent tone.

"Be quiet! I see that is was a error to let you live in the first place. I will now rectify that mistake." He pointed at the demon while making a sign at his neck that he was going to kill him.

The demon only laughed about this and quickly answered. "Punk you don't know what you are dealing with here. Very well I will show you the rest of my strength!" Suddenly all shadows in the area stared to converge on the demons location. Who started to change violently. Wings sprouting from his back that where nearly twice in size of the wings he had before. And the entire body started to deform. The legs broke themselves and received two more joints. The lower arms extended to monstrous size and a thick layer of bone grew underneath the skin making it look like the flesh was an armored suit over the demon. The demon stood quietly for a moment while moving its head which had become even more deformed then before upwards again. He gazed Tyvo in the eyes and was shocked to see that he wasn't even scared about this change. The only uneasiness he could detect was most likely due to the stench of his flesh starting to dissolve.

Tyvo grinned. "You're done now? There is somebody who trusts me to protect her. So be quick about your jibber jabber and get to business!"

The demon slammed its scaly tail into the ground and screamed. "YOU! ARE YOU MOCKING ME! I'LL SHOW YOU!" He did a step forward in the hope his opponent would once again try to get to him instead of him getting to his opponent.

Tyvo smirked. The demon was doing exactly what he expected. He took a glance at the crystal again and displayed a vicious smile at the demon. "Mocking? You might take it that way. But... I will show you that your reign of terror is going to end here!" Tyvo braced himself and remembered that Henrich told him that it could be extremely painful for him to change. He calmed himself and grasped the crystal tighter in his palm and shouted what Heinrich believed to be the activation key of the transformation. "TEK SETTER!" For a moment he felt nothing at all but he soon felt like every part of his skin was being torn to shreds. But the feeling disappeared as fast as it came for him. He noticed the area where he could look was a bit smaller then before. But the things he could see where much more clear as if something made his eyes in being able to see both far and close at the same time without focusing. He looked at his hands and noticed they where completely black and covered in what appeared to be metallic armor. He took a quick look on the rest of his body and noticed this was the same with other parts of his body.

The demon had clearly a shocked face as he noticed that the thing that defeated him was his opponent himself. He knew he had one chance and had to get away and report to his master. He unfolded his wings and dashed for the skies above the Forrest in a attempt to get away from his opponent.

Tyvo responded by focusing his thoughts through the armor and it responded by a small flare from the yellow ports on the back. Tyvo felt like the armor had just became more part of his body. He activated the thrusters on the back by just doing the same as taking a step with his foot. The armor promptly replied and he suddenly felt himself blasting upwards through the treetops directly at his opponent. He dashed a bit around and planned to intercept him before he could even reach the clouds.

The demon had already seen his opponents charge at him but he suddenly lost track of him. "Where did he go" he thought to himself.

"Looking for me?"

He suddenly looked upwards and saw his opponent standing right in front of him. He knew there was no way he could get away now.

Tyvo wasted no second and turned a bit around and gave a massive kick right into the demon's face causing it to plummet back to the ground like a brick.

The people on the plaza started running away when they say the demon crashing down on top of them. The demon slammed into the ground kicking up sand and bricks. Most of the people looked upwards and noticed that Tyvo slowly descended and landed on his feet only a few centimeter of the demon.

The demon cried out in pain and took a swipe at his opponent with his claws only to notice that the armor was completely fine. He looked at his opponent who seemed unbeatable and suddenly had a devilish thought. In the blink of an eye his tail wrapped itself around Tyvo and he forced him on the ground while he himself was lying ontop of it.

Aeris and Heinrich where shocked to see the turn of events and both knew what was going to happen. Aeris saw this before, a demon who knows he is defeated will self destruct his body while being close to his target in an attempt to erase it from existence.

Heinrich clenched his fist. He knew he didn't tell Tyvo everything about the armor because he was too afraid that he might use it in this crowded area. But now there was no alternative as Tyvo was immobilized and if that demon self destructed it would wipe out the town alongside of him. But there also was no time and chance to get a message to Tyvo by screaming or getting close. Or was there? He quickly turned to Aeris. "Aeris did you ever practice Telepathy?"

She shook her head, but suddenly remembered that she in fact did do it once. But that was so long ago and she didn't know if she could still do it. "Just once, why?"

"I want you to tell Tyvo something that might avert this situation" He had opened the book he had with notes and other information about the Tekkaman and opened it on a certain page. "I want you to tell him about this." He pointed to a chapter that was labeled with red lines indicating it was something dangerous.

Aeris only replied by nodding and started to read the chapter.

Meanwhile Tyvo was trying to get himself free of the demon's grasp but he just couldn't get any body part loose. Even his fingers where pushed against the armor to prevent him from using them.

The demon started glowing with an eerie light every now and then with decreasing intervals. The head of the demon had disappeared but suddenly appeared right in front of Tyvo's face. "Ahh my master will be so delighted that I have killed the reincarnation of blade."

Tyvo was shocked to hear this. He was the reincarnation of the Tekkaman named blade? "Why would he want me out of the way?"

The demon laughed at this. "I guess that you really don't know. Let me tell you then that my master plans to invade this planet turning it into his species second home. And you happen to be the only thing that is in the way of that."

"Who is your master then?" Tyvo promptly replied.

"The Tekkaman warlord. Omega!"

Tyvo was shocked to hear this. "Omega?! He is still alive then." The demon didnt reply but Tyvo knew this last was true. The thing that wiped the Tekkaman out in the last war had returned. He felt uneasy about this revelation. Would this mean that another war was going to break out? Was he going to have to fight everything this being could throw at him and come out victorious or risk losing the planet? He could clearly feel the weight of the world on his shoulders at this moment. He suddenly felt something in his head. At first it felt like a tickle but later it felt more like a voice directly inside his head. He listened closely but couldn't make it out. Suddenly he felt like a hot nail was hammered in his skull as a second voice talked.

"Listen to Aeris's voice" The voice disappeared immediately after this was said.

Tyvo focused a bit more and could now clearly hear Aeris her voice in his head. He tried to understand all that she spoke of and he gave off a short chuckle.

"what is so funny? Finally accepted that your doomed as well as the people on this planet?" The demon laughed back at him.

"No, that I still have a trump card." The two greenish eyes narrowed and suddenly two thrusters opened up on the side of his arms. The flames burned straight through the tail of the demon causing it to fall lifelessly on the ground. Tyvo used this chance where he was free to dash out of the loosened grasp of the demon. When he landed back on his feet he noticed that the demon was squirming in pain. The red section of the shoulder pads suddenly opened revealing four glass like lenses. The eyes flared a lot brighter after Tyvo braced himself. "Goodbye Dante! VOLTEKKA!" A massive blast of blueish energy blasted from the lenses and completely engulfed the demon and started to desintegrate him as he was pushed back into the sky. A small explosion followed shortly thereafter leaving not a single trace of the demons actual existence. Tyvo looked at the place where the demon had been blasted and clenched his fist as he felt something cold running over his spine.

The feeling he got was that of Omega laughing about the current events. "Dante couldn't do it, just as I thought. Then, I'll just send another...." He continued laughing as two red eyes flared in the darkness in front of him.

__________________________

Authors notes: Everything is going to roll from now on. Expect new and old faces to appear sooner or later as well as similar events taking place but with a different outcome.


End file.
